


Of Darkness and Dragons

by Lizzrdd



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anger at the gods, Dragonborn falls into Middle Earth, F/M, Legolas is really a cool dude, Major breaks of canon, Major deviation from original LOTR story, References to Morrowind and Skyrim stories, Smartass Dunmer Dragonborn, Smaug might not be so bad of a guy, Tauriel is probably not gonna show up in this fic, They dont really eat horses in Morrowind do they?, Thranduil is stuck up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzrdd/pseuds/Lizzrdd
Summary: Set after main Skyrim storyline. Female Dunmer Dragonborn is pulled into the drama of pre Hobbit Middle Earth. Its not gonna be up to her to save the world this time though. I wrote this one night to see if I could. I break pretty far from the original LOTR story. But isnt that what fanfiction is for? This could even be called a dragon break, in Middle Earth. If you guys like it Ill write and publish more chapters. This IS my first fanfiction, and I feel pretty burly publishing it. I dont own any of the characters in this story. Sybynna is my Character in Skyrim. And in ESO. Also I dont know how to format.





	1. Chapter one

Of Darkness and dragons  
By Lizzrdd  
4E 216  
14th day of Midyear Chapter One  
The day had begun in a peaceful manner, which should have been a sharp warning to her. These kinds of days have a way of tricking you, drawing you into a lull of peace. It promised to be a warm day, the sun shining a bit too bright, no wind at all. Upon waking, the Dragonborn noticed there were no noises to be heard outside. No birds making the usual chirping and clicking, no leaves rustling. No, there was nearly a void of sound about her. Having just woken up, she paid this no mind, yawned and stretched her arms sitting up in her bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her red eyes, she blinked away dreams that could not possibly be any reality she had known. Dreams of a man, old and grey, tall and forbidding, but with kind eyes. He had been speaking in a language she did not know. Behind him was a great eye, but an eye of fire. He seemed to be attempting to stay ahead of it, as it was advancing upon him in a threatening manner. Above him was a great dragon, unlike any she had encountered before. While sensing no obvious hostility from it to herself, it was apparent that the dragon had no affinity to either the eye or the man. It seemed to simply hover above, if not to just observe the happenings below it. And then, in what could only be described as a sensation of being flung a great distance she had flown, across a land she had never seen. Traveling so fast, so far. Only to stop suddenly at the edge of a great forest. She could feel a great power here, not evil nor good. It simply was. As she stood rooted to the spot she had landed, the trees seemed to part and what stepped through the space took her breath away. A being of light stepped out, taller than any mer she had ever encountered. This reference was what her mind had come up with, as the being WAS a mer, or so she thought. He was tall, easily a head and a half taller than her, and SHE was considered tall for a Dunmer. His eyes were a deep, cerulean blue, and they shone brightly as they looked upon her. His hair was long, easily down to his waist, and was a silvery blonde. The pointed ears peeping out of his beautiful hair told her he was mer. He began to approach her, speaking in a tongue she had never heard.  
And then she awoke. Sitting up, shaking her head, the dream fading away to not even a memory. The feeling remained, what she felt when she saw this mer, or whatever he was. It was not a bad feeling, not unfamiliar, but strange nonetheless. “All of this peace you have brought to the world is starting to drive you crazy” she told herself. And then stopped, for surely talking to yourself was a sign of madness. Chuckling, the Dragonborn, Sybynna Sarethi got out of bed and began her day.  
After cleaning herself up and eating a light breakfast, she began to get dressed. Usually a light tunic and leggings were in order. For some reason, she began to don her leather armor. She was over halfway through putting it on when she noticed what she was doing. “Am I going mad? I do not remember anything after finishing my meal.” She thought. Having experienced many kinds of unusual experiences prior, she decided to just go with it. This behavior and feeling has significance, she was sure. After she was dressed, she went down to where her weapons were kept. Selecting her twin Houma swords and beloved long bow, she then donned said weapons to the appropriate spaces on her body. Her quiver, a piece of equipment she cherished beyond any other as its ability to never run dry, was buckled to her waist. Satisfied, she began to walk through her small, tidy home. Locking any windows and snuffing any candles still alight, she knew in her heart it would be some time before she would see this place again. Approaching her front door, that feeling began anew. The sensation of being pulled. Almost as if she were in the middle of a great torrent of a river, being rushed down by the current to where she knew not. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, the Dragonborn made her choice, she grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. All around her was bright light with no sound, as she was pulled out of her house and into a void. She screamed soundlessly, holding her arms to her face, and then all went mercifully black.

 

 


	2. Falling

She was falling, that much was certain. Slow, it was if time was going at quarter pace. There was plenty of it to observe, or rather attempt to observe what could be her surroundings? Lights, bright, in a myriad of colors all flowing together, but still being individual. There were no smears of color or image. No, the colors were distinctly individual. She realized her mind making these observations as an attempt to prevent insanity. No, she has done and seen too many things in life, this experience, dream, hallucination, whatever will not rob her of her sanity today. “Hallucination…. now what could I have possibly encountered this morning that would bring such an experience about?” She said. Upon hearing her own voice brought a change in this vision. Suddenly, she could see, a landscape. Mountains, bodies of water, forests. All so small. “But getting closer” was her murmur. “Oh! Quickly getting closer!” Her mind began to scream this to her. Falling, falling….  
And, landing. Not gracefully either, she bounced off one tree branch to the next. The last bounce sadly was off her head, slamming painfully into a rather stout branch of this infernal endless tree. “Is there no ground beneath?” She muttered aloud, her decent having been mercifully halted. But halted by? She could hear the leaves rustling, twigs snapping and rubbing together in the wind. But what she had come to land on was no leaves or branches. To her horror this looked and felt like spider web! But what kind of behemoth could spin a web to catch a full grown Dunmer? At that thought, she grew very still. Trying to ignore the pounding ache in her skull, Sybynna began to listen. Forcing her mind to calm, she more exhaled the shout than spoke it, “LaasYahNir”. As the power of the Dragonborn began to ripple through the trees, faint specs of light began to appear out of the immediate darkness that followed the shout. She could see six of them, Bloated aberrations, for no creature of nature would be so reviled. Creeping closer, she could hear the excited chittering of what they perceived as an easy meal.


	3. Not so easy

Smirking, she carefully began to pull the right sleeve of her bracer up, exposing a rather impressive collection of wickedly sharp throwing daggers. Grasping three in her left fist, the dragon lay in wait. Closer, almost upon her, the ugliest spiders her eyes had ever seen pounced. And so, did Sybynna. Stretching her left arm in a perfect arc, she let fly the daggers, each one finding their mark in the center of three monstrosities center eyes. Plunging to the ground in a chorus of wretched shrieking, the weight of the dead spiders broke the web the Dragonborn was trapped in. Twisting herself around to grasp her bow, she uttered “TiidKloUl”. As time slowed to a near standstill, carefully aimed arrows found their marks, leaving but one beast to remain. As the dead spiders cushioned her fall, time resumed normal passage upon contact with terra firma. Rolling out of the fall to come to her feet, she rammed her back into the closest tree trunk. Bow loaded, senses hyper alert, eyes taking on a look unlike any Dunmer to ever exist. “Bring it on motherfucker” was all she said.   
No sooner had the words been uttered, the final spider dove down with screech unlike any she had ever heard before. Only to slam to the earth with a momentum to cause its body to violently explode in the vilest manner. Namely, all over the clearing and all over the Dragonborn. As she stood, looking down at what had to be the most disgusting substance to encounter yet covering nearly her entire lower body, Sybynna became aware of the fact she was not alone.


	4. Are you mer?

Lowering her weapon, she quickly scanned about. Making eye contact with at least seven of what could only be a sort of mer. But they were unlike any mer she had EVER seen in her two hundred (well something like that, who is counting anyway) year life. There was no doubt these were elves, the point to the ears peeping out of the most beautiful, shiny hair she had ever seen left no doubt in her mind. Looking closer, it seemed they were made of porcelain, perfect. Replacing her bow to her back, she slowly raised her hands. And smiled, what else was she to do? What she assumed the leader, the tallest of them stepped forth. Now just staring openly at what she was fervently hoping was a him, she double checked to make sure no drool has escaped her mouth. This creature was…stunning, perfect. It nearly hurt her eyes to keep staring, but stare she did. He walked closer to her with a grace she had never witnessed, his eyes would not stay one color as he moved through the shade into sunlight. And that hair! “I could soak my head in baby tears for a thousand years and never have hair like that” was her next coherent thought. “Cin cost eithel. Are cin injured?” the mer said. Looking him in the eye, Sybynna affected what she hoped to be a calm expression, then pointed to hear ears and shook her head. Immediate understanding lit his eyes and he nodded his head. “Do you understand me now” he said. Thank the three! At least they can communicate! “Yes, although speak a bit slow as I am unused to your accent” she replied. In what she hoped was amusement passed over his face he said “I said that you fight very well. And are you injured?” With that question, her skull decided it would be then to remind her of her arrival to this world in the most painful manner. “I hit my head pretty hard on a tree branch. And I am covered in what must be the vilest substance in existence, other than that I believe I am uninjured.” She replied. “This part of the forest is most unsafe, you should come with us. Ah, forgive me, my manners have flown, I am Legolas. Who, pray tell are you”? “I am called Sybynna.” She said, extending her hand.


	5. The darkest elf

“Well met” Legolas replied, extending his own hand to grasp her wrist in greeting. “Will you come with us? Where we live is not far, and there are healers there to see to your injuries.” While she was usually dubious to such an invitation, she perceived no ill will from these beings. “I thank you. It would be an honor to accompany you to where you live.” Inwardly smirking to herself, making a mental note to remind a certain Oh-so-snooty Dunmer Wizard she knew just how ladylike she could be. “Unrestrained and unrefined my ass!” she thought, suppressing a giggle. She then noticed that Legolas was looking at her in the most unusual way. “Forgive me my lady, I must ask. Where do you come from? While I have been told that dark elves do exist, one of your particular coloring and features has never been seen.” Trying not to frown at him, her reply was thus. “I am from the nation of Morrowind, on the continent of Tamriel. That being of the world of Nirn. But, even among my people, my hair and eye color is unique. I am a Dunmer, lesser races call us Dark Elves. And so, I must ask, where, pray tell am I now?” She said, affecting a cheeky smile. Bowing slightly Legolas replied “You stand in the realm of the Elven king Thranduil, ruler of the Greenwood. On the continent of Middle Earth, in the world of Arda. I bid you welcome, Lady Sybynna, of the Dunmer.” And that was when her mind could take no more, as she slid to the ground in what she later hoped was a graceful faint.


	6. Snit and Snot

When she awoke, she was warm, and clean. Snuggling down into her blankets, thinking that had to have been the most bizarre dream ever. Attempting to prolong the pleasant, comfortable feeling she was having, she squeezed her eyes shut. Only to have them fly open and look about in a confused manner. This was not her bedroom, not her house. And who WAS that sitting in that chair near the bed she was in? Sitting up, she realized this individual was familiar. The damn hair, it had to be. Silvery blonde, and long. Down past what could only be HIS waist. And his eyes, she has seen those eyes before. Piercing, cerulean blue. This had to be the mer from her dream! As he sat there, looking, well damn, STARING at her, she began to cough. With what could only be a haughty sniff, he handed her a goblet of water. “We are going to play the snot and snit game then? So be it.” She thought. Holding eye contact the entire time, Sybynna brought the goblet to her lips, and let the water slide past them. “Yeah, I don’t play nice” she thought with a smirk. “I have questions, and you will answer them” the mer began. “Who are you? Where am I? And am I a prisoner? Ah, there you see? I have questions also.” She replied. “Are you in relation to a mer of the name of Ancano perhaps? He made a similar error in thinking to begin our dialogue in much the same droll manner. Mayhap I shall enlighten you the same way on methods of communication and a desired result.” Tilting her head to look down her nose upon him, she affected her most superior Dunmeri persona. A moment prior to her dismissing this offending PERSON from her view his reply rang out clearly. “I do not know of this fool you speak of, or where you come from. Although your manner tells me you should know how to behave in the presence of one who rules the realm in which you are sitting!” Leaning forward, his eyes became mere slits as he eviscerated her with his tone, saying “Now, who are you? What is your name? Where did you come from? How did you end up in the middle of MY kingdom, alone and undetected?” The last question was spoken through clenched teeth, his posture reminding her of a sabrecat, ready to spring on a kill.  
Having come to the decision this game was droll, she replied in the sweetest manner “I am Sybynna. I hail from the nation of Morrowind. And my MOST sincere laments, SIRE, for I cannot answer your final query, for I know not the answer myself. And you are? Ah, yes, the illustrious Thranduil, Elven king of Greenwood then? A pleasure, I’m sure.” Leaning back onto the pillows, she waited.  
“Perhaps now you will indulge me in some of my own queries cleared up? In keeping with good manners, Sire.” She smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. If she could only have known, this ellon, had dreams of her as well. And of the grey wizard with the flaming eye in pursuit. Being in a venerable state is something the king is not used to, nor will grow accustomed to. His priority is for the people living in his realm. He has been doing this for far too long not to recognize just how lethal this elleth can be. He will not be swayed by her exotic features, nor the sheer nightshirt she is currently wearing. Affecting his usual distant, cold persona his reply to her was “I am Thranduil, and I rule this realm. You are in the kingdom of Greenwood, treat myself and my people with respect and Ill not consider you to be a prisoner. I can see that I need not warn you of the alternatives, you seem to be an intelligent creature. Do get some rest, for I do not foresee the future being so calm.” And with that, he stood up to his full height, peering down his nose at her, before turning on his heel and gliding soundlessly and (damn him) gracefully out of the room.


	7. Feral

Sybynna simply stared at the space that had been so recently occupied by the hottest but the most infuriating male she had ever met. It wasn’t like she WANTED to be stranded in this bizarre land, of infuriatingly beautiful, sexy elven men! Gritting her teeth, she covered her face with a pillow, vowing to NEVER get out of bed again!  
At that exact minute, Thranduil was pacing the width of his private chambers. The nerve of that savage! Who did she think she was speaking with? Did he not just make the impression of his importance upon entering her field of vision? And what was wrong with her eyes? The look of them was beyond anything that could resemble an elf! They had an almost draconic gaze to them. Dragons did not look at the world as other living creatures did. They adhered to the idea all was beneath them, and it was their birthright to be held aloft to the world. Many took this as an idea to assume domination over all being the natural order. Fortunate for the inhabitants of Middle Earth, the dragons were few, and many too preoccupied in hoarding treasure to bother with domination. Those that were not, were either slain at too great a cost, or driven away to the far frozen north. Never to be heard from again. Save one. One that happened to dwell in a proximity to the realm Thranduil ruled. Calling himself the King Under the Mountain, the great Dragon Smaug killed the mad king of the dwarves of Erebor and many others. Those who survived were driven out, scattered to far distant places. Content to keep his cursed hoard to himself, the dragon caused no mischief hence. Some believed him to be asleep. None dare to go and find out.  
A loud knock on the door shook the king out of his memories and troubled thoughts of the bewitching creature in his healing halls. “Enter” was his reply. In walked his son, Legolas. Thranduil was proud of his son and loved him dearly, and in his mind, he strove to always care for the boy and raise him best he could by himself. Legolas’ mother perished when he was still a babe, leaving his son with no mother and Thranduil with no queen. Her loss affected Thranduil still, after nearly four millennia. Legolas understood his Ada, better than anyone. His respect and love for his father is great, for he has seen that his father has borne stoically and still maintain his realm and people. Privately, he nurtures a hope for his father to eventually find love and happiness once again. For in his heart of hearts, Legolas knows his father will never sail to the west like so many of their kind have done.  
“Ada, you have met Sybynna?” Legolas began. “Yes, I have spoken to the feral creature ion nín insufferable!” Thranduil snarled. A look of shock crossed Legolas face “feral? I think not Ada! She was most gracious and polite to myself and my company of solders! You must be mistaken!”  
Crossing the room in two strides, the king poured himself and his son a goblet of wine, hoping to calm his rattled nerves. Handing Legolas the cup of wine he replied “I went to question her, and her responses were most affronting! She is to be kept under close watch at all times! There is something about her, in her eyes. I will not endanger you or our people!” At that Legolas countenance softened, “It shall be as you command Ada, I shall oversee it myself.” Rubbing his temples his father replied, “very well nin réd, do be careful.” Moving to sit in front of the fireplace, Thranduil called for their evening meal to be served. “I strongly suspect we shall be receiving a visit soon.” He began, “we shall be seeing Mithrandir I think.” Nodding in agreement, Legolas replied “aye, this would be something to involve him perfectly.” This brought his father a great bout of laughter, eventually taking them both. When they could breathe, Thranduil raised his cup to his son saying, “I shall hope no ill wind follows behind him, and damn him if he doesn’t owe me a new pipe!” The rest of the evening was one of the happiest Legolas could remember spending with his father. “Feral creature, indeed Ada.” But wise Legolas kept this amusing thought to himself.


	8. Oh, What now??

Sybynna was getting pissed off. No, getting wasn’t the correct term, WAS pissed off. She had been in this fantastically beautiful city, palace, whatever with not a moments peace. She knew that smug, edible, bastard of a king decreed that she be watched at all times. And he meant ALL times, dammit. She had to threaten bodily injury to her “guard” on the toilet issue. It nearly made it to a physical demonstration until Legolas stepped in. After that, the only one who followed her around was he. He explained that it would benefit all this way. She could go to the bathroom in peace, and he wouldn’t have to train new guards all the time, a “win win I’d say” he declared with a grin. Despite his as she now knew father, Sybynna truly liked Legolas. He had what Paarthurnax would call a bright soul. He took her on tours of the palace/city. And was more than happy to train with her in the training areas that the realms army used. Often while they would train there, Sybynna would see the king watching them. And she would always fool herself into thinking there was a different look on his face.   
So, after an unknown number of times, the great one (sourpuss was the secret name) eventually deigned them worthy of his oh-so superior fighting style. It was ironic, by behaving thus, Sybynna rarely felt homesick, as he could out snooty the Thalmor, Neloth, and Nazeem on a sunny day. If anything, she felt a renewed resolve to make sure Nazeem met with the most horrific, painful, prolonged death possible if she ever got home. It’s the little things that keep a girl’s moods cheerful sometimes. Of concern to the impossibly cruel fate that was hers, witnessing the increasingly delectable king demonstrate his prowess in battle was impressive. To make the largest of understatements, that is. This elf was walking, breathing, lethality. And while watching his wonderful, warmhearted son battle was something akin to an acrobatic dance, Thranduil in battle was simply a frozen embodiment of the very nature of battle. Sybynna found herself a bit…. unnerved by it.   
To her own impressive credit, she managed to not only keep up with each of them, but doing so without revealing her Dragonborn nature or ability. Early on in this experience, her decision not to reveal this to them seemed to be the right choice. Legolas hinted to her the nature of his father’s feelings for the great serpents. Although, she was of the belief even he didn’t really know much of it.   
And thus, life progressed in this nature for an unguessed amount of time. That is until one day, a visitor the king had been expecting arrived.


	9. The Grey

As Sybynna was enjoying the rare moment of solitude, taking it upon herself to learn Legolas and his father’s native language, Sindarin, in front of the fireplace in her room, there was a loud knock on the door. Suppressing an oath, she closed the book and made her way to the door. As this intrusive noise did not cease, she then yanked the door open prepared to launch a volley of foul curses upon this intruder into her peace. What happened was she was silenced, staring in complete shock, and on the verge of blacking out right there. For who stood in her doorway was none other than the Grey Man from her dreams. Alive, in the flesh, and not two feet from her. Her, awake, not dreaming. Doffing his grey pointy hat to her he said in a melodious voice “greetings Lady Dragonborn! I am Gandalf the Grey, and our world desperately needs your help!”  
Thranduil was angry, and he could not understand why. Mithrandir had come, as predicted. Had even followed protocol in greeting the king first, and politely asking to see Sybynna. He had even remembered to bring the king a new pipe! So why, when Thranduil began to imagine the conversation between Sybynna and Mithrandir did his gut begin to clench? And why did he feel as if he were breaking out into an adolescent nervous anxiety? What could Mithrandir possibly want with Sybynna? On some level he knew, the nature of the reason for her being here would be revealed at last. And it was then, Thranduil HAD to acknowledge what had been digging into his soul since her arrival. It was no accident, she was here for a reason, and it had nothing to do with him. At all.   
With that thought, he flung the goblet of wine he had been holding across the room, shattering it on impact with the wall. A wise Legolas had discreetly removed himself from the room long before, and hearing the goblet shatter, thanked the Valar for that insight.


	10. Well, finally!

“Please, sit down and speak to me young lady.” Gandalf said, “you have a unique gift, I understand.” Sybynna sat, looking him in the eye and saying, “how is that you figure?” Blue eyes alight, Gandalf exclaimed, “my dear! You possess the ability to destroy Sharmat! You have done so twice in your world! And disposed of mad, unworthy ones that called themselves gods!”  
At this statement, her beautiful eyes changed. For what he spoke of went beyond being Dragonborn. He spoke of the heaviest of her burdens, her deepest, saddest regrets. What he spoke of had nothing to do with dragons.  
“I believe you are mistaken sir” was her reply. “No, Nerevar, I am not.” His voice then took on a deeper quality, and the room got dark. “What was done cannot be undone, but something much, much worse can be stopped. If you feel you must continue to atone, this may be your salvation. The gods will not leave you be, did you not figure this when you were revealed to be Dragonborn? And now, you are here. You MUST stop denying the truth, about your soul, and destiny.” She stood, “to damnation with fucking destiny! And the so-called gods! I am not a tool, nor a weapon! And I most certainly am NOT a toy to a group of so-called supreme beings too chickens hit to deal with their own creations! Why me?! Always me?! How much must I endure? How many do I have to see gone? What had I, or even Nerevar done to receive such attentions? I am already cursed! Not with undeath! Worse! To lose any I would try to love! To age, sickness, war! I want none of it, anymore!” Collapsing to her knees, Sybynna Sarethi, Dragonborn, Nerevarine, cursed with immortality wept. For that was all she could control, Gandalf knew it. Nerevar knew it. So, did Sybynna.


	11. A promise..

“I presume you have learned the history of this world?” Gandalf asked after a great, many handkerchiefs, and a good pipe load of Halfling leaf later. Sniffing, she whispered “yes. I know about your Sharmat, the one you call Sauron. I feel what his darkness is doing to this world. To this forest.” A whisper “to its king” almost to herself. “Ah, this is good!” Gandalf thought. “She doesn’t yet know the elves here are immortal. Interesting.” Taking her hands into his own, he looked her in the eye and said, “Events have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Your presence here will have a massive ripple effect. You will not battle Sauron, nor even face him. What you must do is to convince your Zeymah not to aid in his cause.”  
“What you are asking, Gandalf do you realize what you are asking me to do? This is free will we are playing with now. And you know this!” Looking down, his reply was “yes, I know. But that shout would not exist if not for a reason! Perhaps this is that reason!” Spitting out the words she said “reason has nothing to do with it. It never did. Dovah dominate. That is what it is about.” Looking away, out the window. She saw a world she was beginning to care for. And against all reason, people she cared for. “If you need reason, here is this, you will save that Dovahs life. If not for your being here, he will be driven to a rage uncontrollable. And he will bathe the world around him in fire, and it will end with his death.” Gandalf said, knowing this will be the last attempt at her.  
She turned her ancient, draconic eyes upon him with a sad smile. “You did not have to go that far, Gandalf. I was going to do it anyway, Nerevar would not let me rest until I had” Looking down at her hands, she spoke with the Thuum, saying “but this is the last. You will go to your gods, your parents, whatever they are. And you tell them, no more. Promise me you will do this? You must try to make them see reason? For my body may be immortal Gandalf, my heart cannot break again. I WILL die. Do you see this?” At that moment, Gandalf was unsure who was crying, as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her hair, “I will do this, Sybynna. I promise, you will be free. Nerevar, will be free.”


	12. Riddles and Realizations

It was much later when she found the desire to be in open air. Shortly after declaring his oath to her, The Grey Wizard left the room. As she sat, on the floor of her rooms, in the darkness, Sybynna did something she never thought she would do again. Deeply focused in a meditative state, she reached out for Nerevar. Cried out to him. When once it was all she could do to forget, suppress, or erase him from her. She knew this was out of fear, fear of ceasing to exist, should He truly reincarnate. Over time an understanding bloomed within her, knowledge that she and Nerevar were not the same person. They did not even share the same soul. The connection they shared was much, much deeper. For she was linked to him on a cellular level, his last true descendant. The Daedric Prince, Azura made sure her champion would make right the sins committed by the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur. And Sybynna would always keep him alive. It was upon this realization that she was gifted the ability of communication with her beloved ancestor through a dreamlike state. This is an ability all Dunmer possess, and can act upon if they have remained true to their ancestors. And she cried out to him now, for guidance, comfort, anything? And come to her he did. Sitting with her now, he places a soothing hand upon her hair. “What would you have done?” She cries, still so distressed over what she sees as a burden, curse. “It is not my place to do so, child. There is no way to answer this.” Lifting her maroon eyes to meet his golden ones, Sybynna sneers, “you sound like Vivec.” Chuckling, he answers, “yes, I believe you are right! What I mean is thus: it would never have fallen to me this choice. This is your road to walk. You are strong, smart, and true. You already possess the answer to your own question. Let me ask you one of my own, beloved.  If knowing nothing else, would you condemn this Zeymah to a death that could have been avoided?” She smiled then, for she knew the answer was parallel to his own, in another life. That life she had to end, to save him, herself, and Morrowind. And they both knew it could have been different, had he made the right choice. “Thank you, most revered ancestor. Your words bring me great peace. We will go, and meet this oh so proud, greedy Dovah.” When she smiled after that, it did reach her eyes. “We shall see what this great and malevolent Smaug is about.”


	13. I do not know the way

Now walking in the garden outside of her rooms, Sybynna felt renewed. Not only by the communion with Nerevar, but an affirmation within herself. An opportunity to right an imbalance in the scheme of things that both she and Nerevar were responsible for. Life suddenly felt much…. lighter. This truly was the right thing to do.

As she marveled at the beauty of the garden in which she strolled, a slight smirk crossed her lips. Turning around, she called out “oh, you might as well join me in a stroll Thranduil, we have much to discuss.” As he emerged from the opposite direction with his own smirk his reply was “I hadn’t realized these gardens connected so far down this wing of the palace, My Lady. Do forgive me if you were startled, as that would never be my intention.” Arching her eyebrow, she let it pass. Getting into a verbal debate with him did no good. Instead she began with “it is fortuitous you have come along, Sire. Your Grey Wizard has told me much about the darkness to come to these lands. He has also told me of a way to prevent it from growing too powerful, possibly leading to eventual destruction of the source. The contribution I could make could quite possibly tip the balance, much further down the timeline. " At this, the king stared at her in disbelief. “Truly? I cannot conceal a spark of reserved hope your statement has inspired My Lady! This great Darkness, it is one that both Men and Elves have fought for millennia. My own father perished in the last great war against it.”

Sybynna had to blink twice at him. “Your, father? Sire, I have read of that war. The last alliance between Men and Elves was nearly four thousand years ago! How is this possible?” Thranduil turned to her then confusion evident in his expression, “Sybynna, the elves of Middle Earth are immortal. We do not grow old, nor do we fall ill. The only thing that can kill an elf of Middle Earth is violence or a broken heart.”

Hearing his words, she felt her legs fail her. She sat down in the snowy grass, so many things running over and over in her mind. When suddenly, as if many windows that were her thoughts suddenly aligned. She looked up at him with fresh tears on her cheeks, but smiling. Thranduil, now thoroughly unnerved bent down to assist her to her feet, “I hope what I have just said has not caused you distress, Lady! I may tease you but it is never my intention to cause you pain!” Looking him in the eye, she spoke no words. Raising her hands, she placed them on his cheeks. Then nearly standing on the tips of her toes, she pulled his face down to hers where their lips met. When they broke the kiss, her eyes were shining, “no distress you have caused Sire. I now know why I am here. For that has been my curse for nearly three centuries. You see, the Elves of my world, while long lived, are not immortal. Only me, quite by accident. For two hundred years I have lived alone, for I could not bear to watch another that I loved fade.” Stepping back from him, she cleared her throat. “That tale will have to wait for another time, as my task at hand takes precedence. I need to be shown the way to the mountain called Erebor, my lord.”

If she had told him that the sky had turned yellow, and it had started to snow chickens, that statement would have made more sense than what was just said. “Sybynna, the kingdom once known as Erebor is cursed land. Nothing dwells there but a wicked serpent, known as Smaug. It is folly to venture there, for the fortune within is tainted and cursed.”

“Yes, I do not seek to gain riches from that mountain. I am seeking the dragon, Smaug!” Okay, here comes the awkward part Sybynna, she thought. She led him back inside, and they sat in front of a roaring fire. “Where to begin? I suppose with the whole thing. Alright, Sire give me your hand.” His look to her was dubious, but he did as she asked. “Close your eyes.” Again, he did so. “LaasYahNir” Holding his hand tightly, she whispered “open your eyes.”

And he did so, and stared in wonder. It was as if he could see every living thing in the palace. “How, how is this so?” Was the whispered response. “This is my gift, burden to bear, call it what you will. It is a power called the Thuum by the Men of my world. I am what is known as Dragonborn, my body is Dunmer, but my soul, my spirit, and my very blood is of a Draconic nature. It is like the rings of power of your world, only I was born this way. Hmph, I say cursed this way. Dragonborn and Far-Star marked am I. And the gods will not leave me be. This power is partially the ability to speak not only in the language of Dragons, but the use of the power they wield. Quite possibly the ability to transform to look like them for a time. Not unlike the ability of those of the Moon Cursed nature.” Looking at him she said, “Sire, this task I must do to be free of the intrigues and machinations of the gods. I must go and have Tinvaak, a conversation with this Smaug. As one dragon to another. He must see the rightness of my words, no let me rephrase this, he WILL see the rightness of my Thuum, and act accordingly. I swear it.” Thranduil stared at her. “You are mad, he will incinerate you.”

That was when her eyes changed, and her expression became set. “Listen to me, Sire. GolHahDov. Now, stand up Sire.” He immediately stood. After several moments, he shook his head. “Was that bewitchment?” Smiling, her reply was “a little. It is a shout, a command shout. None can resist. The least of all Dovah. Now, my lord, which is the way to this Erebor?”


	14. About horses and Dunmer....

The next morning, Sybynna and Gandalf broke fast with the king and his son. While father was the picture of cool detachment, (surprise, surprise) causing the Dragonborn to wonder if he wore frozen undergarments, his son was anything but calm. As the meal progressed, the same could be said for the level of agitation Legolas was experiencing. Unable to contain himself any longer he began with “the two of you CANNOT just traipse into that place by yourselves. As much as I respect your power Mithrandir, as well as your battle prowess Sybynna, this is folly! Suicide! Do the two of you not understand there is an enormous, ill tempered, fire-breathing DRAGON in that place? Have you gone mad?” At this Gandalf smiled, Legolas continued to impress and inspire him with his generous heart and his ever-growing capacity to care for others. He replied “My lord Legolas, your concern is without a doubt well placed, your very nature behind this raises your character to a beyond remarkable stature. But, please, have faith in these words I say to you. Were it to be anyone other than this lovely lady we are so fortunate to break fast with this morning, I would wholeheartedly agree. And while I know it is not your nature to harbor ill suspicions, I beg of you to trust that all will be revealed in time. At this point that is all the information I can reveal.”

Sybynna sympathized with the both of them. However, Gandalf’s words seemed to calm the prince. But there was no doubt there was no reassurance within his heart. Excusing himself, Legolas walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and quietly saying “Cin are brave, loyal, a kind. Im shall praui everui aur cin are lelya- an cín safe rinn-.” The king had very little to say, and seemed to be anxious to begin his own duties concerning the rule of his realm. Bidding them both safe journey and a farewell he too, was suddenly gone. The Dragonborn stared for but a moment at his retreating back, before shaking her head and moving to her rooms. Having packed the night prior, all that was left was to grab the supplies. The pair made their way down to the palace stables.

Gandalf’s mount was a truly majestic example of a horse. Sybynna, however, being a Dunmer from Morrowind, was not so comfortable with horses. You see, in Morrowind, most would rather eat the horse rather than ride it. Ever true to her cultural roots, she preferred the more agreeable nature of the guar. The docile reptilians that were indigenous to the eastern regions of Tamriel, ranging in size from a chicken to a large pony. But after reviewing the maps, and judging the distance they had to cover, she let out a small sigh and made her way to the creature to be endured for the gods knew how long. And while this particular mare was neither skittish nor unfriendly, she could not suppress the slight look of disgust settling into the saddle. “By the three! These infernal creatures stink!” Were her thoughts. Having more or less settled travel arrangements, the unlikely pair set off. In the direction East, on the road that led to Esgaroth, and its resident, the self-proclaimed King under the Mountain, Smaug.


	15. What you think you know

“You are a different sort of elf, even where you come from, can you tell me why?” Gandalf’s query pulled Sybynna from her frustrated musings. Good that, really. For the better part of the second day of their journey she had been going over and over the actions of that stunningly beautiful asshole, Thranduil. “How do you figure that? Have you ever been to Nirn?” she asked back, amusement in her eyes. Raising a rather impressively bushy eyebrow, Gandalf replied “no, not that I am aware, but there is lore, history, stories of your world told in the places I come to here from. Some of those tales were of Dunmeri origin. Mostly those of your Lord Nerevar, prior to his meeting of the Three and your Sharmat. But, there are stories of the cultures of your Tamriel. Dunmer of those tales are painted as suspicious, insular.”

Sighing, Sybynna thought for a time on how to answer that. She reflected upon the behaviors of the people she shared at least a few genetic traits with. Skin color, ear shape, facial structure. That was truly where it ended though. “To tell you the truth, there are few aspects that I and the Dunmer share. Far as I know, I was born in Morrowind, but I grew up in a poor orphan house in the Empire’s capital city. The master there told me I was found in a slave camp. The soldiers who found the camp killed the masters of it, I was not more than a month old, and the only child still living. The slaves were freed, most of them taken back to Morrowind. I was taken to the orphanage.” Shaking his head, Gandalf replied “slavery is a disgusting practice. One I am sure will never truly be eradicated I fear.” Sybynna nodded “no, it runs too deep in the nature, and in far too many ways to delve into.” Smiling, he replied “forgive my interruption, please continue.” “Nothing to forgive, good wizard. When sixteen summers past my time in the house was done. I was given a pouch of food, a few coins, and a clean cloak. Sent out into the world, to make whatever of it I could. At the start of my twelfth year I learned how old I would be when this happened. So, I began to befriend those in various groups. Fighting groups. I began to learn how to not only defend myself, but yes, to take life.” Chuckling, he said “a skill as important as knowing how to eat, I fear. This is the natural order of things, if one is weak they are consumed.” “Yes, those of us that walk on two legs are no higher than those who are governed by instinct alone. But for a time after I left the orphanage, things were not so hard. I found work with a local Fighters guild, helping clean the kitchen. It was warm, safe, and the pay was not too bad. I had no dreams of grandeur, just the desire to awaken each day. That all changed, I was thrown in the Imperial Prison my eighteenth year. To this day, I cannot tell you any official reason why. I now KNOW why, but that will never be on any Imperial record.”

Looking at the position of the sun, Gandalf said “it will be dark soon, we should find a place to stop.” Dismounting, Sybynna began to scout the surrounding area. Thankfully, this part of Mirkwood had not been invaded by the loathsome spiders. Finding a small brook with a clearing next to it, she made her way back to the wizard and the horses. After setting up a small camp, the two companions went about the domestic rituals concerning food. Gandalf was a marvelous cook, and in regard to camping cuisine, Sybynna applauded him. Reclining next to the fire, she studied the wizard. “This is no human” were her thoughts. “He almost has the same kind of aura as Azura does.” Frowning, she asked “Gandalf, are you familiar with the plane of Oblivion?”

For the first time in what had to have been millennia, Gandalf’s heart skipped a beat. “Oblivion, hmm. Is this a place in your world?” Leveling her gaze upon him, Sybynna smirked “of a sort. Not entirely, but I suspect you already know that. Come now, you can be honest. I can see you are no human, but no god either. I have met and spoken to many Daedric Princes, and your life energy feels similar.” Lighting his pipe, Gandalf chuckled “a clever one, you are. No, I am not a god. I am what is known as Maia, a spirit who serve the Valar. The Valar are what mortals call the gods in this sphere of existence. We, myself and a few others are Istari, sent here to assist Middle Earth in the struggle against Sauron, servant of Morgoth, and whom you would call Sharmat. Your plane of Oblivion and the beings there, as well as what those of your world call Atherius, is essentially the same as the plane I am from. Does this answer your rather bold question, mortal?”

Eyes alight with amusement, Sybynna laughed. “Yes, My Lord. Although I must remind you of one thing.” Passing her his pipe, Gandalf laughed as well and said, “what would that be my dear?” Siting up straight and looking at him, her eyes became unsettlingly draconic, “I am not mortal.”


	16. Revelations and resting

The very air itself seemed to pause when she finished her sentence. “No, you are not.” He began, “what you are is difficult to define, if even possible. What can be said is I, along with a great many others are grateful that you stand against those who would undo all that is good in the world.” At this, the draconic fire in her eyes seemed to diminish. Leaning back and lighting the pipe with a flame erupting from her forefinger, Sybynna thought about what he just said. “Some of those I stood against would argue about what we believe is good. The truth is, what is defined as good is a diverse as those who can conceive the notion. No, I would say I do not stand for what is good, I fight those who would use power to ensure life would not continue. And if that intention implies evil, which it usually does, I suppose then that could be viewed as such about me.” At that moment, Gandalf looked at this most unusual elf with a surge of affection, as well as a much higher level of respect. This was a being who had never asked for, nor indeed wanted this kind of power. He had seen in her most secret of hearts what she had yearned for as a child. A warm, happy home. Family, companionship, love. He also knew that deep down, in the place not even she knew was there yet, she always knew her life would be the way it is now. But not even he, who had and advanced power of foresight, could look into this creature’s future and see what would become of her. It troubled him greatly. He knew of the Elder Scrolls, what kinds of power they were. He had once held one in his hands, nearly giving into the temptation to look at what it held. The fact that Sybynna was so closely entwined with their prophecies and unstable power was a subject of great concern. And that she had not only held three of them and survived, but to have read at least two of those! And survived with her vision and sanity intact. Fascinating and troubling at the same time. “Well spoken, your wisdom speaks volumes about you Sybynna. The world would do well to not take your nature and disposition for granted.” Gandalf said after a while.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Sybynna said “I do not believe that the gods would have allowed one with views on the subject of nefarious intent to develop any, ahem, qualities I have been granted. Many possess great power, both light and dark, but all are subject to the natural balance of existence. Nothing is above that, not I, not even you, my most divine friend. Nor are those whom you serve. It is the way of things, and if that is why I am to exist to keep it that way, so be it.” Looking up then, she continued “You say taken for granted, and now I will tell you something else, something I have not told anyone. After the defeat of Dagoth Ur and Almelexia, the great houses of Morrowind and indeed, the high king Helseth himself, sought to use me to swing things into their favor. It made me sick, to see that all the things I had accomplished, battles I had fought, and still the people of Morrowind were cast aside by those in power. What had I changed? What had I saved? I became bitter, angry, volatile. It was not safe to be near me for a long time. I left Morrowind, indeed left Tamriel. Tales say I went to Akavir, another continent of Nirn. Truth be told I traveled to an island that had no name. No people. It was inhabited by only beasts of all sizes. There I crept through time, alone. For two hundred years I did this. And then, Azura spoke to me in a dream. Commanded me to return to Tamriel. She said that no other could stay what was coming.” Smiling then, she looked at him “she plucked me right out of my little hut I had built, and dropped me into the middle of a fight. A fight between two factions in Skyrim.”

“Thus, began your journey as Dragonborn.” Gandalf finished for her. “I know this tale, dearest Sybynna, I also know about Miraak, Harkon, and the civil war.” Nodding, she replied “ah good, I can get to my point. After these events, a great many sought me out. Many with causes of concern. Some were noble, some had merit. All were in some way selfish, and had no bearing upon the balance of things. There was one thing they all shared, and that was to assume I would be so inclined to participate.” Frowning then, she took a breath to keep her temper at the memory in check “I was taken for granted. And so, I once again withdrew from people. And for thirteen years once again lived alone. Caring not one bit for any political happenstance in Tamriel. And I had not spoken to another until your Valar and you pulled me into this world and I met Legolas.” Gandalf sat up with a start then, eyebrows raised “what did you just say?” She could almost hear Nerevar burst out laughing, as she had to fight the urge to do so. “You do not take me for a fool do you Gandalf? Did your Valar not think I could not piece together their intent? I have been the tool of gods all my life, I can easily recognize their ilk. Do not worry, this does not anger me. Nor am I insulted. For I know this is their way, and they are used to having to be mysterious. But do not underestimate me, ever again.” She said this lightly, but Gandalf knew the weight behind those words. Truly, the gods would need to reconsider how to deal with this most unique creation of theirs. “You have my most sincere apologies Sybynna. You possess a depth and an understanding I have never seen, divine or otherwise. And I suppose you have answered my question from earlier in a most profound way. Why you are a different sort of elf is most appreciated. I thank you for this marvelous insight into the most unique being I have ever encountered.” He paused, looking up at the stars “it is late, I’ll take first watch, get some sleep. Tomorrow we will reach Erebor.”


	17. Out of the Forest

Waking the next morning, Sybynna made her way over to the little brook next to the camp. Washing as best she could, she tried to ignore the musty odor of the horse that permeated her beloved leather armor. “Wretched animal! No wonder they were eaten instead of kept as beasts of burden in Morrowind” she thought. And with resignation, she pulled herself back onto said beast. Gandalf had efficiently packed up the camp while she was washing up, and was ready to go. They came to the edge of Mirkwood shortly after, and with the sun shining down on them they left the realm of the Elven king.

Following along the Forest River, they reached the edge of Long Lake before midday. Looking across the vast surface, Sybynna asked “what is that there Gandalf?” “That is Laketown, all that is left of the original inhabitants of the once great city of Dale. Dale was destroyed by Smaug when he invaded Erebor. Truly a case of the wrong place and the wrong time” Looking sadly at the floating settlement Gandalf replied. At this, Sybynna tsked “like living on the water could stop a Dovah, should he be so inclined to inflict himself.” Gandalf merely nodded his agreement. Turning north, they continued their way. Traveling past the ruins of Dale, Sybynna could see for the first time the destruction Smaug had wrought. She felt a surge of emotion then, that which she tried to suppress. No, she did not know the whole story. Perhaps the Dovah had reason to inflict this destruction. More than likely not though, but it was best not to pass judgement on something that had no bearing on the now. Dragons were a strange lot, never to be underestimated, never predicted. But they could be reasoned with, and on many occasion relied upon to aid those they deemed worthy of it. The echo of Nerevar gave the council to approach the situation with an open mind. And not let prior experiences guide her. This world was not Nirn, and she could not rely on what she knew of dragons to apply here. Rousing herself from her thoughts, she once again was grateful to have the additional input from her ancestor. Turning to Gandalf, she asked “the front door looks caved in, how do you suppose we get in?” Grinning, he produced a key from his cloak, “this my dear, will open a door few know about. Thankfully our timing could not have been better, for the lock this key opens only appears on what is known as Durin’s Day. On this day, the light of the setting sun will reveal the lock. Today just so happens to be that day.” Rolling her eyes, she replied “how fortunate we are then.” Chuckling, Gandalf said “fortunate indeed.” After that the pair fell into a comfortable silence, with only the sound of the horses’ hooves crunching on the gravel and snow.

After circling around the mountain, they came upon what looked to be a crack in the sloped granite side. Dismounting, Gandalf crept into the yawning dark, staff held ready. Just then the setting sun’s rays shone through the gloom, illuminating the cavern. Looking at what a moment ago was a solid wall, he saw the outline of a door and a keyhole. Moving quickly, he drove the key into the lock and turned it. “Sybynna! Please come, quickly!” He called. As she did so, she could hear a deep grinding noise, stone pushing against stone. Rounding the corner of the cavern, she saw the wizard stood before a large opening in the wall. Quickly casting a Magelight spell, she hurled the ball of light into it. What was illuminated by it was amazing. Huge columns carved out of the natural cavern itself, formed into frescoes not unlike those found in Dwemer ruins in Skyrim. Peering into the still gloom, she saw the space rose quite high unable to see the roof. With a theatrical bow, Gandalf said “shall we, My Lady?”

A strange look crossed her pretty face, after which she said “I must go alone now my friend. He would take it as a great insult were you to accompany me any further.” At first, he thought to argue with her on this, but then realized she was right. What good would he be to her in there anyway? It was unlikely she would encounter any kind of danger, other than the dragon obviously. Even the type of abominations that seemed to gather in dark, abandoned places like this would be wise to avoid this one. No, she was right. Nodding his head in agreement, he replied “of course, I shall mind the horses and wait for you outside this cavern. Please do be careful.” At this, she smiled and grabbed the wizard, giving him a tight hug, “thank you, my friend.” She whispered. Entering the cavern, she turned to him and said “do not fear, I shall see you soon. He will see reason, or he will perish and give me his soul.” The look in her eyes made the wizard shiver, for he believed her. He found himself hoping Smaug would listen and see reason, for the alternative Gandalf would not wish on his worst enemy.


	18. Smaug

Casting a Candlelight spell, Sybynna picked her way through the gloom. Coming to the end of the first room, she saw a hallway leading up. Taking this, she made her way to the end to a vast chamber that went on what seemed to be forever. Walking down the stairs, she saw twinkling lights of something reflecting off her spell. Reaching the bottom, she looked onward, casting Magelight and hurling the ball of light into the darkness. When it struck a column what it revealed stole her breath. In what could only be described as a mountain of gold and treasure lay in the hall. Easily not the span of three Altmer from the ceiling, and as long as the hall itself, it seemed to have no end. Recovering from her shock, the Dragonborn listened. Was that really snoring she could hear? Barely able to suppress a nervous giggle, she shook herself out of any whimsical feelings and steeled herself. “Ahem, anyone home?” The echo from her voice seemed to bounce off the walls for an eternity. The snoring stopped, and the gold coins began to shift. “Ah, yes I say, hello! Are you here Smaug? I would speak to you!” She had decided on a light tone in her voice as to catch the dragon off guard.

“And who is the fool who dares to tread into my lair?” Came back in a sleepy growl. The coins shifted further, and there in the light of her spells was revealed the largest Dovah she had ever seen. Gods he was three times the size of Alduin. As his head came close to peer at her, she noticed his coloring. “A brown one, interesting.” She mused, holding herself still. Smaug peered at her, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. “You are a dark elf, interesting. I had thought your kind had gone and devolved into orcs. Who are you? And why have you intruded into my solitude?” Bowing her head in a respectful manner, the Dragonborn replied “greetings to you mighty Dovah, I am Sybynna. Dragonborn, Far-star marked, Nerevarine, and God killer. I have come for Tinvaak with you on a great many things.” The dragon blinked in surprise “you hold interesting titles, Sybynna. Dragonborn, eh? This one I do not recognize, but your use of the dovahzul does interest me. How did one such as you learn it?” Giving silent thanks that the language of the dragons was a part of this world, she replied “I am one of you, after a fashion, My Lord. Also, being not of this world, I am in no way in any relation to the foul creatures you call orcs. Meaning no disrespect, I feel the need to make that clear.” The dragon chuckled “none taken, at least on that account. But how you can claim to be one of the Dovah escapes me. Pray, enlighten me of this. And please, do make it an interesting tale, for I find myself feeling hungry.” The implication could not have been clearer. He was surprised, for he could detect no fear from this being. In fact, he could detect nothing at all from her. Interesting, it would be a waste to eat her now.

Calmly looking at him, she said “is there somewhere I may sit? It has been a long journey here, and upon a foul beast called a horse at that. My legs are a bit weary and this could take a while.” Snorting comically, Smaug indicated a stone bench not far from where she stood. “You are a bold one, Dragonborn. This amuses me, I cannot recall any to speak to me in such a manner.” Sitting down gratefully, she looked up at him “I will speak to you in the manner I choose. There is little you could do other than listen, that is if you value continuing to breathe.” Baring his teeth, he replied “do you dare to threaten me?” Shaking her head in response “I do not make threats, Zeymah. Are we done with this useless posturing? Or must we waste more of each others time? Your choice, as I know neither of us grows any older.” As she spoke her eyes began to take the draconic appearance that had unnerved many, Smaug included. She also seemed to grow in stature, her very skin beginning to look…. different. He could not be sure, but taking an almost armored scaly appearance. After a moment, Sybynna decided enough, and applied the Thuum into her next statement. “I have crossed worlds to speak with you, Smaug. I have suffered a great many fools in my life, do not add to that number. What I must say to you will save not only your life, but should you choose wisely, your way of living. For making a wise choice here will have an impact on how things end up in the great conflict to come. Now, shall we have Tinvaak?”

“Enough! You speak in riddles and circles elf! Do you think I do not know of the conflict you speak of? Are you so sure of my interest that you assume I will advocate Sauron? Your arrogance in the assumption of me is infuriating! You say you crossed worlds to speak to me? More like you crossed worlds to die!” He began to inhale, intent on frying her to a crisp. “GolHaDov!” The shout rang out across the darkness. Deathly silence followed. And for the first time in his incredibly long life, Smaug found himself thinking of nothing other than how to serve this infuriatingly small creature. Bowing his head low, he said “hail, your Thuum indeed has the mastery. Forgive me, how can I serve you?”

This turn of events broke Sybynnas’ heart. She had hoped it would not come to this. The Command Shout did not last long, she would have to use the time wisely. He must see reason! She could tell he was not stupid, quite the opposite. Every fiber of her being screamed to just kill him and be done with it. But her heart rebelled, for this creature was the very embodiment of the balance of things. And in another place, another time, she felt he would have been kin to her beloved Paarthurnax and Odaviing. “Hear me you stubborn oaf! The creature Sauron WILL use you! His minions seek you even now! I do not ask you to ally yourself with any you deem beneath you! I do not ask you to ally with me! All I request is that you do NOT ally yourself to Sauron or any of his! You are clever enough, I hope, to divine one of his allies should they seek you out. And seek you they will! They will enthrall you, take your hoard of treasure, and use you as one uses the dumb beasts in a field of grain. And like those beasts, when you drop dead, spent and used up, they will leave you where you fall. And you will be forgotten, lost to history. Is that what you want? Is that how you want all Middle Earth to remember the Dov? If so, you are a poor example of a noble line of creature. I should just kill you now, though your soul is not worthy to join the other, memorable ones I have faced in the past!” This last statement she spat out, as if she had drunk something bitter.

Smaug looked at her, not understanding this. “What do you mean join? What do you have to do with my soul?” She began to laugh when he asked her this “ah, that’s right, since you are unfamiliar with Dragonborn. Let me enlighten you, my dear Smaug. I am Dunmer, lesser races call me dark elf. And while my body is thus, my soul is dragon. I am also the ultimate dragon slayer. For when I kill one of you, I take your soul. And keep it. Forever. This is why you smell no fear from me, for I have none. You may be powerful, this is true. But I also told you I am a god killer, you remember? One of the gods I have slain is Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh, the dragon god of time. The herald of the destruction of the world. Now, tell me, what is it that you could possibly do to me?” The dragon shook his head, as if to clear it. Sybynna knew the effect of the shout had faded. She held her breath. “Your words hold much weight, Sybynna. I do apologize for losing my temper and speaking with much disrespect. Will you grant me a bit of time to consider your words?” Saying this, she could see by the way he held himself that her words had gotten through. Breathing a sigh of relief, she said “of course. I will leave you to think upon this. I shall return to you in three days. There is much we can learn from each other, great Smaug. I hope that whatever you decide, you reflect on that.” Turning, she disappeared back down the hallway, and was swallowed by the gloom of the kingdom of Erebor


	19. Temper temper.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write! I felt there was not enough of Legolas and Thranduil even though they were tagged as main characters of this story. I would expect in the next couple of chapters some heavy fighing.

 “Damnation, it has been nearly three moons, and they have not returned! Blast that Wizard, I swear if he ever sets foot in this kingdom again, I shall rip his lying tongue out myself!” At this point, it would probably be an understatement to say that Thranduil was growing impatient. “I should send a detachment to that wretched mountain, if nothing else to discover if the dragon had left any evidence they even existed! Or SHE, I should say, as there is no doubt in my mind that filthy Grey has not been incinerated!”

At this, Thranduil stood from his desk and walked over to the window. It had been a mild winter, more rain than snow. As he watched the rain fall, he put his forehead against the cool glass, hoping to cool his temper. “Ada, there is no way for you to know if this is true. Sybynna is an exceptional warrior. She also has the most impressive command of magic I have ever seen. And I am not even talking about what she can do with that Thuum power. Do not allow yourself to fall into this mood, they live still. I am sure of this.” Poor Legolas had spent the winter doing his best to keep his father’s volatile and dangerous temper from rising too high. It had not been easy, but he knew none but he would dare to try. “Please, consider riding with my company and I on this next patrol in the eastern parts of the realm. It would do the both of us good to be outdoors, away from the palace. Your kingdom will be safe to run itself for a week.” As soon as he finished that statement, he immediately wished he hadn’t said it. Thranduil turned to him, a dangerous light in his eyes “what are you saying, ion nín?” Wishing the floor would swallow him, Legolas frantically searched his mind for a response “I am saying come with us! Lead your solders and slay some spiders! Hunt some orcs with your son, Ada! I miss her and worry for her also. But, please! For the love of the Valar, let us unleash this fury we have on something that deserves it!” Saying this, he felt emboldened “for I must tell you, the council, the servants, nor I will suffer it no more! I am not asking you My Lord King, this is the Crown Prince TELLING you that you WILL come and hunt spider nests and orcs on this next patrol! The company leaves day after tomorrow, I shall instruct your steward on what you need!” There was a long silence after that was said. Thranduil stood at the window, looking at his son with narrowed eyes. To his credit, Legolas stood his ground, keeping eye contact with his father unflinchingly. He wanted to say more, but decided that he had spoken quite enough. No one ever talked to Thranduil this way. Not if they valued keeping their neck attached to their heads that is.

Turning back to the window, Thranduil said “do you have a particular route you plan to follow on your patrol, Commander? I would like to see it, so that I can plan accordingly.” Exhaling the breath, he did not realize he had held, he began a to walk backwards slowly saying “yes, my lord! You shall have a copy before the end of the hour!” The second he felt the door at his back, Legolas wrenched it open, and disappeared into the darkened hallway beyond. Silence once again took over the room. Thranduil waited, counting slowly to fifty, before moving to close the door.

Walking over to his desk, he paused at the small table that held a carafe, and some goblets. Filling one, he took the carafe with him and sat down behind his desk. Then, no longer able to contain it, he burst out laughing. This went on for a while, it seemed. At last, with his sides aching, the Elven king wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and drank deep. Propping his feet up onto his desk, he stared at the fireplace for a long time. A smirk crossed his handsome features, as he said aloud “it’s about godsdamned time ion nín! You let your Ada go too far. I was beginning to think that your balls had shrunk from the cold weather.”  Thranduil had behaved this way for a reason. He did not often push his son too far, but sometimes even the best of us need to be taken out of our comfort zone. Himself included. This was why he agreed to go on this patrol. Truth be told, Legolas was right. And Thranduil was not the sort of king or father to not tell his son this. He was proud of him, and made a note to find some way to reward Legolas for his bravery today. “I will do what I can to make sure my son never fears me, this I swear” he thought. With a sigh, his thoughts turned to the matter that had set him on edge all winter. Why hadn’t she returned? Had he been too cold on the day they had set out? Mulling over the events of that day for the hundredth time, he concluded that he had been. What was it that he said? A quick “good luck” and then he had gone away from her as fast as his dignity would allow. What no one knew was that he had fled to one of the rooms in the upper section that overlooked the gates that led out of the palace. Here he had been unseen, watching her ride away from him. By her posture, he knew he had hurt her. But, by the time he could think on this clearly, she was long gone. Most likely not to return. Gandalf would take her to Rivendell, should she ask. What reason would he have to deny her? Slamming his fist down on the desk, Thranduil drank his wine in one gulp. “What has come over me? When did I begin to behave like an ellon who has not yet reached adolescence? This is nonsense!” Fuming, he threw the goblet into the fire, getting no satisfaction on hearing it shatter against the stone of the fireplace. “Damnation, now I need a new goblet!” Suddenly feeling petulant, he refused to get up to go get one. Instead he skulked at his desk, drinking the wine straight from the carafe.

“Is this an example of feral behavior Ada?” A much-amused Legolas asked, wisely making sure he could avoid any flying objects coming from the direction of his father. “Sybynna must have had more of an effect on you than we all thought.” Thranduil glared daggers at his only child, telling him “you know, you’re lucky you are my sole heir, for you would have been dead a hundred ways were it otherwise.” At this, said only child burst out laughing, “oh come now, Ada! You know I only say this in jest! Sometimes I marvel at how tall you are, given that you are so heavy and negative so often!” Making sure there was nothing edged or blunt within the king’s reach, he handed his father a map. And a new goblet. “The patrol map you requested, My Lord.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, and vowing to stop being so predictable, Thranduil looked over the patrol route. “Hm, yes. This is good, it will take us through the sections that have had the most reports of spider attacks. I see that you swing back north after passing Rhosgobel, do the reports of heavy orc activity at Dol Guldur not interest you? For it seems to me that should be investigated first.” Inclining his head, the commander replied “of course My Lord, that is a wise course. Forgive me if it looked as if I was ignoring it, as I needed to discuss it with you as to what action to take.” Setting down the map, Thranduil looked his son in the eyes, “there is nothing to forgive, ion nín. I trust your judgement, and your command. I am quite proud of you, your company respects and loves you. As do all the people of our realm. You have indeed grown to be a fine elf. I could not have asked for a better heir, for there is none.” Legolas searched his father’s eyes, anxious this is said in jest. Seeing that Thranduil had spoken from his heart, an emotional son lept over the desk to engulf his father in a great hug. Unable to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling forth, he whispered “le melin Ada!” Feeling his own tears wet his face, the Elven king held his only child tightly, saying “le melin ion nín.”


	20. Moving a mountain

As it turned out, Sybynna did not have to wait for three days. The morning after her talk with the dragon, Gandalf was shaking her awake saying “I can hear him calling you, my dear. Best not keep a dragon waiting!” Rubbing her eyes, she shook the webs of sleep from her head, and got up. Quickly attending to her appearance, she disappeared back into the mountain.

Casting Candlelight, she hurried through the gloom. Arriving in the main chamber, she saw Smaug, perched atop his vast hoard of cursed treasure. “I have some questions for you before I chose to answer you” the walls shook when he spoke. “If I accept your terms, there is little doubt I must find new accommodations. This I can accept, what I will not is leave my fortune here! It belongs to me! Do you have an answer for that, Dragonborn?” The last part of his speech came out a full roar, shattering the granite pillar in front of him. Waving the dust out of her face, she sneezed. “Bless you” the dragon said. It was at that moment Sybynna felt something in her click. She would do whatever she could to preserve this noble, notwithstanding headstrong creature. Clearing her nose in the most unladylike manner, she squinted up at him “apologies, granite dust makes my nose not want to behave.” Tilting his massive head in what only could be described as undragonlike horror, he replied “intolerable, I’m sure.”

Chuckling, Sybynna chose to ignore the dragons suddenly odd behavior. It was as if he were a foolish old woman holding her skirts aloft and running in terror at the sight of a mouse in the hallway. Strange, indeed. “Are you not Smaug, the greatest of calamities? Surely there are some thralls that can be rounded up? And when I advised that you move your lair, it was in the interest of your safety. There will soon be many large armies gathered on the plain here to do battle. I doubt you wish to contend with the greedy little victors, am I right?” Blowing out a cloud of smoke he agreed. “There is a rather large group of Men that I had killed a little over a century ago, they will do. Very well, Dragonborn, I accept your terms. When the War of the Ring comes, and it will, I shall resist any call Sauron and his minions send to me. I also will not heed any call from the race of men. I should not need to mention this, but I doubt any Dwarves will attempt to cross my threshold. And nor will I hear any call from the elves. This I swear to you, that none of the remaining Dovah of Middle Earth will heed any call I have just said. Are these acceptable terms?” Collapsing to her knees, when she raised her head to look at him, her cheeks were wet with tears “it is more than I could have hoped for, my dear Zeymah. Thank you.” At this he brought his head down to where he looked at her eye to eye “I am not finished. I have not listed one whose call I will answer. And that call is yours, Dovahkiin. Fod Pah los ved, zaan wah kyne zu'u fen meyz.” At this, she stood and approached the giant snout of the great and terrible dragon Smaug, with tears streaming down her face, she threw her arms around his face as best she could. And hugged him. Smaug did not know what to do, no creature had ever touched him like that. He chose to remain very still, and not breathe on her. “Thank you” came the soft reply as she released him from her strange embrace. “No, Dragonborn, it is I who must thank you. For you have awakened in me a heart worth keeping safe, despite this nasty little chink in my armor.” Looking down, he pinged the small hole above where is heart lay. “I do have a location in mind for a lair, if you would be so kind as to grant me a fortnight to be gone. It will take all night to summon the thralls, but they will not be seen. The caverns under this mountain stretch for hundreds of miles. I will make sure they stay underground, and when the last of them pass into my new home, I shall collapse any connecting caverns. So many are weak to the lure of treasure.” “Yes, too many. I also think it best you don’t tell anyone, including myself, the location of your new home. This will further ensure none will tread upon your solitude.” At this, the dragon known as Smaug raised his head to say “agreed. Wait, Sybynna. Before you go I wish to give you something. This belongs to another, one who has borne me no ill will. This belonged to him before I came here. Will you be so kind as to return it to him for me?” Surprised, she said “of course.”

No sooner had the words left her did he excuse himself and vanished in the darkness. She could hear him pushing aside coin, gold, and what have you. This went on for a small while. Suddenly, a victorious roar tore out of the shadow. He reappeared, something very bright hanging from the closest tooth. He pushed it to her. Carefully lifting it from the tooth sharp as a dagger, the ornament stole her breath.  “They are called the White Gems of Lasgalen. And they belong to the King of Greenwood. Will you return them to him for me?” The light reflecting in the dragon’s eyes from the gems made him seem to not be real. Closing her hand around them, she nodded. “Thank you, now I fear we must part. Your work here is done, and mine has yet to begin. Farewell Dovahkiin. And be careful of Sauron, he holds many tricks up his sleeve.”

As she emerged from the granite cavern for what she hoped the final time, a feeling of peace washed over her. Of all the things she had done in her long life, this one thing diminished all others. She had accomplished this task for all reasons that were good and true. Not because she was tricked. Nor because she was forced to. And not for the sake of her own life’s advancement. She felt a warm, peaceful feeling settle over her soul, Nerevar felt the same as she. This act was her gift back to the way of things, atonement for choices made with no wisdom or thought to the future. She knew she could never fix the mess she had helped create in Morrowind, and the price of that was a piece of her very soul. Thankfully, there were other things that were good, and right that could be done. And she was going to learn to live her life finally able to accept that truth.


	21. City on a lake

Gandalf had already packed up camp when she emerged from the darkness. He spoke no words, merely held his arms open to her and enveloped her in a great hug. They stood there, basking in the peace of their great accomplishment. These victories were to be savored, for up until then not enough were known to be treated otherwise. When they parted, he noticed she was carrying something. Giving her a questioning look, she it out to him. And for just a moment, Gandalf the Grey could not remember how to draw breath. “The White Gems of Lasgalen! My dear! That must have been quite the impression you made on that dragon! You are amazing, Sybynna. Should you choose to return them to the rightful owner, it would only serve to extend your already flying status here!” Shaking her head, Sybynna said “I gave my word these would be returned to Greenwood. It is not my gift, but one from Smaug. As a gesture of goodwill to the elves there. I am bound by my word to return them.”

Laughing, Gandalf said “well they have waited a long time for the return of those Gems, I think that a couple more days can’t hurt. Come, we will travel to Laketown for a little rest. I would say you have earned it!” And with that they rode south, to the shore of Longlake.

 One could usually find a boat at any given time all over the lake. Especially this time of year, as the colder temperatures made for better fishing. Arriving at the lakes edge in a few hours’ time, they met a solitary boatman. “Greetings, master boatman! Would you, by chance be returning to Laketown presently?” Gandalf called out. Turning to the direction of the voice calling out to him, the boatman replied “aye, the fish have not favored me any attention today, but seem to favor only my kinsman. Are the two of you looking for passage? Yer mounts will cost ya extra, being they must remain on my boat in town. Doesn’t bother me none if they do, would be foolish to leave them ashore.”

Hearing this, Gandalf flashed a brilliant smile “Master Boatman your generous offer is unrivaled anywhere. We accept! Now that we have that out of the way, I believe introductions are in order. I am Gandalf, and this is Sybynna. Sybynna is new to the area, in a manner of speaking, so I am showing her some of the bright spots in this lovely region of Middle Earth.” The boatman eyed him curiously “I haven’t even told ya how much passage is! Are ye daft? Tis unwise ta be runnin about these parts with more gold than ya need, I tells ya! But, I’m not one ta be tellin a grown man his business. Names Bard, Bard Bowman. And since Laketown has no need for a man of the bow, I be a boatman presently. At least they rhyme! No getting them mixed up!”

Dismounting, Sybynna let the men deal with the smelly beasts. She had remained silent during the exchange between the wizard and the boatman. She had spent enough time here to know about the dark elves here. How most of them were of an evil nature. And in an ironic parallel to the Falmer of her world, had devolved into the savage, bloodthirsty orc servants of the Sharmat, Sauron. Best to keep a low profile when coming up on strangers. Rousing herself from these thoughts, she gazed out at the wide expanse of the lake. Truly, no lake of this size existed in Tamriel. She could barely see to the other side, and in some places not at all. She listened to what the men were saying to each other. “Ah, yes just one night should suffice Master Bard. As long as it is of little inconvenience to you our need to return to shore tomorrow.” Shaking his head Bard replied “I aint no master, good sir! I just be plain, ole, Bard. But yer manners are refreshin! Not many polite folks these days! And yer wantin ta return ta shore tomorrow be no problem! Well, miss Sybynna, please, ladies first!” Bard bowed to her, doffing his hat. She found his happy manner infectious, thankful to find someone not so serious, or dour, or just plain cold. (Looking at YOU Thranduil) “I thank you, Bard! Your uplifting manner is a welcome breath of fresh air! Most of those I have met thus far have been so sour faced and cold! My present company, the both of you are the real treasures of Middle Earth!” At that the three of them began to laugh. They were still laughing a few minutes later when Bard shoved the boat away from the shore, making for the direction of Laketown. They made good time, not even an hour had passed when their boat reached its destination. “Well, here it is, the mythical Laketown!” Bard announced with flourish. “There is an inn a couple of floats that way” he said pointing to the east “but the two of ya are more than welcome to my house. I gots me a couple empty sleepin spots, and my eldest daughter is a right fair cook!” Gandalf extended his hand to Sybynna helping her out of the boat, saying “oh we wouldn’t want to crowd you good sir! We can find lodging at the inn you mentioned.” Bard then leveled them with a steady gaze “to be honest with yas what ya done paid me for the ferry trip is more than plenty to keep me and mine in better than fair shape for the rest of the winter. Please, tis the right thing to be doin for you good folk.” Eyes glowing, Sybynna stepped close to where Bard stood and replied “how can I refuse a heartfelt offer such as that? Do lead the way my newest friend!”


	22. Speculations and revelations

Laketown was indeed a place Sybynna had never seen in all her long years. Completely constructed on a network of floating platforms, the town seemed to meander this way and that. This gave the impression of the buildings leaning over themselves, with the upper rampart walkways being the only things keeping them from falling upon each other.  
Keeping the hood of her cloak up over her head, she and Gandalf followed Bard along the narrow walkways that zig-zagged among the odd shaped buildings. Going further into Laketown, she noticed there were several wide canals among the larger clusters of buildings. “These must be the main thoroughfares of the city” she thought. After what she had hoped to be discreet observations, her conclusion was these Men of the Lake hoped that by living in a floating city, there would be a safety that could be felt. Shaking her head, Sybynna could not disagree more. Should an attack come, and likely it would, most of the common folk would be trapped in a burning wreck of driftwood. It was quite apparent the timber that made up the town was dry and old. From her recollection of interactions with Nords and Imperials, most of the common populations of Men did not know how to swim. In truth, most non seafaring folk had a great fear of water that rose above the waist level. Making a mental note to speak with Gandalf on this subject, the Dragonborn concentrated on setting herself at ease.  
Arriving at the home where Bard and his family lived, the two travelers were pleasantly surprised. The house was quite large, and not at all cramped or stuffy. The windows were open to allow the fresh, cool breeze in that swept off the lake. “Sigrid!” Bard called out “Bring ‘oure sister out ere, we is gonna be keepin company this evnin!” At the sound of his voice, a girl of less than twenty summers appeared from another room, “aye Papa? An who be the company to be keepin?”  
At that moment, Gandalf swept forward and bowed deeply before the young woman. “I am called Gandalf, and this is my friend Sybynna. Whom do I have the pleasure to aquaint?” Sigrid giggled into her hand, curtsied as best she knew how replying “I be Sigrid, me lord papas middle child. Me little sis be attendin the upstairs presently, her name be Tilda. Me brother, Bain, be out fishin in hopes for fresh catch for suppah. I be fair pleased to aquaint kind travelers like yerselves ser n m’lady.” Her eyes widened in surprise and a little fear when Sybynna lowered her hood, she had never seen an elf with dark skin. Closest to that were the Orcs so many feared, and rightly so. Sybynna noticed immediately, “peace Sigrid, I mean you and your family no harm. In truth, I am here to aid you and yours to avoid harm or worse in these strange times.” At this, Bard winced. “Me humble apologies, Lady Sybynna. Me daughter means no disrespect, in truth. I have put the fear ‘o the gods in me young ‘uns bout unfamiliar races. Tis better and safer this way, with the Orcs bein bout more than evr ‘fore.” Smiling at her host, she nodded her head in understanding.  
“Well then! Lets git ye settld in eh? Siggy, these fair folk be stayin here this night! I ‘preciate ye goin up ta the spare rooms, ye an yer sister make ‘em up right fine for em, ye ken?” Nodding her head, Sigrid replied “aye Papa! We be makin sure it be right comfy for em!” And with that, the girl bounced up the stars calling her sisters name. Bard watched her disappear with a sigh. “It be not so easy, raisin three little ‘uns alone. Their ma was taken from us when me Tilda was a wee babe. Damn Orc raid party caught her unawares when she was gatherin herbs on the shore. Wernt no pretty sight, they did on her. Still, I try me best. I love ‘em more ‘n anythin.” Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on his new friends shoulder, compassion and understanding in his gaze, “looks to me like your doing a fairly good job Bard. Do not despair, your heart is true, your spirit noble. We must all make great effort to keep darkness at bay, now more than ever. It is the only way to be sure He does not prevail over Middle Earth. Please, know that your efforts to parent speak for themselves, and the speech does shine on you.” Sybynna could see the effect the words the Istari spoke to the Man. As one who could use the power of Speech, she marveled at how Gandalf so effortlessly wielded such great and complex power. This is what Paarthurnax meant, about the whisper pushing aside all in its path, she thought. Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally an update! These kind of fics are really difficult to write unless the mood crashes down on me. Thank you for the kudos! I will hope to keep writing this. We all know how real life happens though....


	23. Relax? No rest for the weary Sybynna. (dammit, is an hour too much to ask for?)

The evening passed by in a most pleasant manner. Bard’s eldest child, Bain, succeeded in netting many fine sized fish for supper. The meal was a simple, yet hearty, flavorful affair. The fish were roasted in a fine herb and salt crust, served along side a dish of a long-grained type of rice native to the region. This was seasoned wonderfully and had a variety of nuts and some sort of berry not unlike a rasin mixed in and slowly simmered. It reminded Sybynna of a holiday dish the cook at the orphanage she was raised in would make. Pushing aside bittersweet memories, she lost herself in the lovely fare this kind family prepared for them. A bottle of a local vintage red wine accompanied the meal, it having an unusual bouquet to her taste. When she mentioned this, Bard grinned. “Aye, this bein ta Greenwood Elves grapes goin inta this ‘ere batch! Dem elves kin sure coax a plant ta shine its glory!” At this the table erupted in a round of laughter. When they quieted down, Sybynna found her eyelids becoming heavy. Her host noticed immediately. “Oy, Siggy! Ye be a good girl n show Lady Sybynna to her bunk! Ta poor ting kin hardly prop her eyelids aloft!” His daughter nodded, taking Sybynna by the hand and pulling her up from the table, “aye, papa! Ye have none ta fear! Iffn ye be following me please Lady Sybynna! We be having ye restin in a jiffy!”

Grinning sleepily, Sybynna nodded and thanked everyone for a pleasant meal and evening. Following Sigrid up the narrow stairs, she found herself in a small, but cozy cubby. The bed hung from the wall, not unlike a style of hammock. Sigrid helped her to get in bed, saying “it be a bit awkward getting inta these beds the first time, I can’t be havin ye fallin an breakin that pretty noggin ye has there!” Sybynna was asleep before the girl could cross the small space and blow out the candle. Grinning at the elf, Sigrid said softly, “sleep sound pretty lady.”

She was seated on a small blanket, facing south, away from Red Mountain. Assuming her meditative state, Sybynna exhaled, allowing the soft sound of the Inner Sea become the only thing. Soon the squaking of the Cliff Racers faded. An occasional chirp from a scrib was the only thing to enter her hearing above the sea. She had begun this ritual soon after arriving in Vvardenfell. She had found it made her suddenly very busy and complicated life bearable. Although she was Dunmer, she did not adhere to the beliefs of her people. Having grown up being able to rely only on herself, Sybynna found it difficult to have faith in something she could not see nor touch. Her will to survive was real enough for her. That was what she had faith in.

Her meditations were interrupted by a rather profane sounding chuckle. Snapping her eyes open in annoyance, she prepared to curtly inform the intruder her wish for solitude. Turning around, her eyes widened in shock and horror. What was before her was Vvardenfell in a fiery ruin. The mountain spewing deep red molten rock and belching the blackest smoke. Standing in the forefront of all this, a giant being clad entirely in black metal armor.  Looming over her, it laughed in a sinister manner. Raising its massive fist, pointing to her it spoke, “you have traveled a very long way, Nerevarine! And look! Look at what you have accomplished in your own world! I could not have done better myself! Do you really think after this failure, any hopes to defeat Me, deny Me My Ring would happen? Why do you persist in this farce? We both know it to be better for you to come to Me, for only I can give you the way to true power! Foolish mortal! You will be Mine!”

Never once breaking eye contact, (at least she thought they were making eye contact, couldn’t really see its eyes) Sybynna spoke in a low voice, “Sharmat, I was wondering when you would once more invade my rest. Coward, just like the last Sharmat to come before me. Well, we both know what happened to him. What has become of this land is his doing, not mine. And we are not here, but in Middle Earth. If this be my purpose, to exist to remove your ilk from existence, so be it. I welcome this task, for what I see before me is the most disgusting example yet. To his credit, Dagoth Ur made to be charming in his fashon. You? The very shadow you cast has the foul stench of corruption. You are not clever enough to attempt to sweeten your desire, instead use brutality. How……very underwhelming.” Curling her lip and adopting her most haughty Dunmer sneer, she said “dumb beasts use these methods, the odds of your victory are as low as your intellect. You say you see me? Foolish creature, I see YOU! Wasting away atop your pathetic black tower, nothing more than an eye. Whatever it was you hope to accomplish in this dream has failed. Your Orc subjects suit you, as foul and filthy as their lord. In fact, I cannot insult my noble Opponent, the true Sharmat, by sharing his powerful name with you. Begone filth!”

At this her appearance began to change. Her skin became of razor sharp scales, her face becoming that of the dragon soul she possessed. Baring her razor-sharp teeth, she ground out “never disturb my slumber again, for there are worse monsters in your world than what you have pathetically conjured!” Sauron clenched his fists in fury, spitting acid at her feet the angry being hissed “fool! I will make your torment for this insolence last an eternity! You will see all you love crumble and burn! Mark My words mortal! This world WILL be Mine!”

“I would say I hate to disappoint you in saying that isn’t the first time someone said that to me, but its fun to tell you thus. I will also happily inform you, those assholes didn’t win either. Now get the fuck out of my dream.” Sticking her nose in the air, Sybynna did her most winning Snobby Dunmer Act. Turning her back to Sauron, she seemed to resume her meditations. In the next instant, she bolted up in bed, tangled in blankets and drenched in sweat. Apparently, she cried out in her sleep, for Gandalf and Bard were both at her side, anxious looks the both of them. “Sybynna!” Gandalf cried “we could not wake you!  Trapped in black slumber you were!” She shook her head to clear it, and looked at him with a steady gaze, “Gandalf, we have much to discuss, I’m afraid we will sleep no more this night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! It kind of annoys me that everyone is soo frightened of Sauron. I understand he is a scary guy, and it might take a scary hero to stand up to him. I had always imagined a snarky hero lipping off to the antagonist in a story like this. Seems like a bit more fun this way, keeping the bad guy second guessing instead of the hero once in a while. Hope you all like it.


	24. Spiders, darkness, and a little more.....

The patrol company made good time in the journey into the region of the forest Legolas and his father planned on clearing of the foul spiders that had taken root there. After deciding to make camp just south of East Bight, the company rode to the agreed destination. While en route, the king saw the effects the ever-growing shadow of evil was having on his forest. “Small wonder outsiders are calling it Mirkwood” Thranduil thought. After passing East Bight, spiderwebs became more frequent and heavy. Ever alert, Legolas warned the company to expect an assault from above, “they will try to be as silent as they can be. From here we proceed to the camp clearing on foot. Once we have cleared the area, two of us shall return for the horses.” There was a large, fenced area outside the forest at the edge of East Bight. The company rode the horses there. After making sure there was enough water in the troughs, they left two of the squires with the mounts and proceeded on foot.

The forest was eerily quiet. Thranduil and Legolas were in the front center of the force, surrounded by the fiercest fighters in the company. All that surrounded the elves had bows drawn. While they moved as silently as possible, they did not go slow. Quickly proceeding to the heart of where the infestation was in this area, a rustling sound became louder. Soon, clicking and chittering accompanied. Legolas met his fathers gaze, and the two shared the same thoughts. After coming to a mutual decision, the pair nodded, and met the eyes of the elf closest to them. The unspoken plan quickly spread, and one by one, the flank of the archers seemed to melt into the forest.

Thranduil then spoke in a rather loud voice “well Legolas, it seems that your reports have shown to be mistaken! I see no spiders here, nor am I in the least bit worried we will find any!” Grinning, the son replied “indeed ada! The foolish scouts that have falsified these reports shall be dealt with when we return! Come men! Let us make camp here, and you squire! Bring the king and myself wine! We have journeyed far on foot, and we are thirsty!” As the elves made like they were relaxing, the foul spiders began to attack.

Screeching and chittering surrounded them, and then the sound of hundreds of arrows being let loose. One by one, the massive creatures fell from the trees, dead or soon to be. The ones that avoided the arrows were soon engaged in a fight with creatures that were not drunk, nor relaxed. Thranduil and Legolas fought back to back, cutting down the filth with remarkable speed. The battle mages busy setting alight the webs and the strands the spiders were using to hang from above and spit their foul venom. Soon the clearing was littered with the bodies of the spiders, but more came to replace them. Heaving themselves up into the trees, the archers began to strike at the spiders’ pods and nests. Looking up, Legolas spied an opening in the trees. Glancing at his father, he shouted “Ada! I see the source of most of them! I would go to destroy it!” Giving pause, the king peered in the direction his son indicated. “Yes, ion nin! Go! Bring me that nest mothers fang!” Placing his hand on Legolas’ shoulder for a moment, Thranduil turned and resumed slaying spiders with an energy his son had not seen in his father prior.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver, Legolas affixed a rope to the end. Aiming carefully, he let the arrow fly, striking true into the thick trunk of the poor tree the nest mother was residing. Giving the rope a tug, he quickly shimmied up. Reaching the canopy, he pulled his twin swords from the scabbards on his back. With a snarl, he pounced on the nest mother, letting out a loud warcry when he landed on her back and drove the swords into two of her eight eyes. The disgusting beast let out a loud screech and began to buck and sway in an attempt to toss the assailant off her back. Gritting his teeth, Legolas hung on. He shouted to the archer closest to him to fire on the beast. As arrows began to pepper her hide, the spider twisted and screeched again. Spitting out a strand of web, she lifted herself off the branch, taking Legolas with her. His swords slippery with ichor, he was able to hang on to only one of them as he was suddenly lurched in the upward direction. Placing his feet on the hairy back, he pushed out, pulling his sword with him. Flipping over, he landed precariously on a rather thin branch. Holding his arms out to maintain balance, his attention was momentarily taken off the huge spider. She used that moment to snag one of his arms in her sticky web. Looking up and holding onto the strand now attached to his wrist, Legolas smirked. “Foolish beast!” He thought, leaning back with all his weight. He then began to wrap the strand around his arm, tilting back further as this went on. The spider did not know what he was about until it was too late. Having gotten a good amount of leverage on the strand, Legolas simply dropped from the branch, despite the ground being a good hundred feet below. Calling out to the archers as he fell, he used his momentum to swing forward, pulling the spider down off the branch it had taken refuge on. As the great beast flew downward, propelled by the elf it thought would be an easy meal and its own bulk, hundreds of arrows flew into it. As it slammed into a fork in the branches, Legolas swung up, landing neatly on the branch beside it. Retrieving the sword still lodged in the beasts’ eye, he lifted the two of them and brought them down into the spider’s head with all his might. The foul creature shuddered once and then was still.  Reaching around and pulling the head up by some of its sensor hairs, Legolas cut one of the fangs out of the foul maw.

Suddenly, as if they were of one mind, the remaining spiders screeched and began to flee. None of the elves followed, but the archers made good with the near godlike skill they possessed. In the end, none of the fleeing spiders escaped. The entire nest was wiped out. After taking a moment to see to the injured and giving thanks to the Valar none were dead, the company proceeded to clean the trees of the spiders’ contamination. All the webs, pods, and nests were carefully cut from the branches and dropped to the floor of the forest. Any eggs that were found were carefully lowered below and piled into the center of what would be an enormous bonfire. Having cleansed the area carefully, the company then sent two scouts back to retrieve the horses. 

While they were waiting, Thranduil strode up to his son. Looking him in the eye and placing a hand on his shoulder, he quietly said “well done, ion nin. You have become a warrior with no equal. I am proud to say I am your king, and even more so to say I am your father. Your light shines in these dark woods like no other, your mother would have been proud of you.” And with that, the king strode off in the direction of his warriors, leaving his son not only glowing with accomplishment but fascinated at the mention of his mother. That was just something his ada NEVER did. Legolas wondered what might have brought about this sudden change, and then grinned to himself. Shaking his head, he knew the answer to that before the thought finished itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I now realize how challenging writing a good battle can be. I hope this is good! Let me know if you guys like this! Thanks for reading!


	25. An informative, if unwilling respite..

Sybynna and Gandalf ended up staying in Laketown longer than they had expected. After that first night, the wizard declared that the Dragonborn needed a bit of rest. And while she seemed to agree with him, she was anxious to return to the Elvenkings realm. She wanted to warn her new friends of what Sauron had unwittingly revealed to her in her dream. While he was busy trying to intimidate her into service, he had revealed that his eye was fixed on Greenwood. The dark lord intended to finish what had begun with the battle that had ultimately cost Thranduil not only the life of his father, but his wife as well. She learned that a rather large group of Orcs, Trolls, and Wargs were gathering in the ruin of Dol Goldur. The former elven city had been destroyed and overrun with foul creatures in the last battle, over a thousand years ago. Up until the present, things there were relatively quiet. With the reawakening of the Dark Lord and His realization that the One Ring was on the move, Dol Goldur once again became a hive of foul activity. It’s proximity to the Elvenkings halls and direct connection to the darkness pervading Greenwood had Sybynna in a state of nearly permanent anxiety.

She brought these feelings up to Gandalf on the eve of the third week in Laketown. Sitting him down, she looked him in the eye and said “we must tarry here no longer, Gandalf. I feel something is going to happen, and soon. If we do not make for Greenwood, I fear tragedy will strike.” Calmly puffing on his pipe, the wizard looked thoughtful, “yes” he said, “I believe now would be the right time to depart, but not to the Elvenkings halls.” Sybynna looked at him, eyebrows raised in alarm. Having dealt with wizards acting cryptic prior, she waited for him to finish. (And rather proud of the restraint she was using.)

“We shall travel south, to the area known as East Bight. There is a road through the forest there, that travels west, leading to the ruin of Dol Goldur. That shall be our next destination. However, I would like to make a brief detour first, back to Erebor.” Nodding in agreement, she knew better than to try to argue, despite her knowing in her heart Smaug would not be there. During the prior weeks while they were experiencing Laketown, many a time did she take out the gift he had asked her to return to Thranduil while she was alone. Staring into what seemed to be light without end, she began to understand what had driven many to try and gain even a fraction of the treasure Smaug held. With this understanding brought sadness to her, being unwillingly immortal, she knew better than most what truly mattered and what was trivial. For mortals, this cold treasure could only bring despair in the end. And for those blessed or cursed with immortality (depends on who you asked) an endless darkness that consumed first the soul, then the body, twisting them into beings unrecognizable and foul.

With this new understanding of the Dragon Sickness, she began to fathom the events concerning the Rings of Power. And the fallout from them. In her wanderings about Laketown, she discovered a book shoppe. To her delight, the proprietor was a wise old lady, of the mind to maintain accuracy in the books she sold. The volumes she sold the Dragonborn were historically accurate and provided Sybynna a wealth of information on the past fifteen hundred years of Middle Earth. These books she then gifted to Bards youngest child, Tilda. A quiet and thoughtful child, she was eager to expand her growing knowledge of her worlds history. She had confided in Sybynna her desire to grow to be a history scholar, learning all she could about the rich history of Middle Earth and the ages past.

In her studies, Sybynna was not surprised to learn the fates of the kings of Men. It seemed to her the race of Men of Middle Earth shared many of the same traits as that of their counterparts of Nirn. Power being at the forefront. Perhaps a result of a short lifespan, the desire for power came above all else in both cases. What did catch her off guard was that the acceptance by the Elves. The only Elf Lord that did not was Thranduil. Chuckling to herself, she imagined his haughty reaction stating he needed no trinkets of power to rule his realm. If that were the case, he was right. Thranduil had held his kingdom together with no Ring of Power, nor many outside influences to aid him. Finishing the tome on the subject of Greenwood, Sybynna felt a renewed respect for the frosty Elf. He bore this responsibility alone, running a kingdom and raising his son. The book only mentioned briefly the loss of his wife and father in a massive battle at Dol Goldur, ages ago against the forces of Sauron. And while the foul army was defeated, the losses to the Last Alliance were heavy. The book then only mentioned that Thranduil returned to the Halls of the Elvenking, closing off his kingdom to all but trade. She could find no more information about the Elves of Greenwood after this event. She would have to ask Gandalf about it, perhaps on the journey back to Mirkwood.

After a moon had passed, Gandalf declared it was time to leave Laketown. Sybynna bid a tearful goodbye to Sigrid and Tilda, whom she had grown rather fond of. As Bard and Bain ferried them back to shore, she watched the town grow smaller, wondering if she would see it again. Shaking her head to clear thoughts of melancholy, she focused on what was ahead. Glancing over at her horse, the Dragonborn sighed. “I will never get used to the smell of this beast.” She thought. As they docked on the shore, Bain assisted in unloading the horses while his father bid his friends farewell. “Tis been a fair time havin ye about! While I’m sorry tah see ye go, I know there be a fair bit ye needin tah git finished! I wish ye lot safe travels and good fortune!” Gandalf clasped arms with his friend, “thanks be to you and your fair family Bard! And please, do me the honor of checking under the cupboard in your cubby on your return home! I think you will be pleasantly surprised.” Gandalf chuckled. Raising his eyebrows, Bard smiled, knowing the wizard left him a bit of the Halfling leaf mixture he so enjoyed. Turning to Sybynna, he bowed to her, “was truly an honor to meet ye, Lady Sybynna! I thank ye from the bottom of me heart what ye done fer me littest ‘un. May ye always have a fair wind teh yer back, and I hope it breezes ye back to our town someday!” She smiled, and to his happy surprise, engulfed him in a fierce hug. “Thank you for all you and your family have done! Your hospitality and generous hearts shine bright. Good fortune smile upon you, my friend!”

Farewells said, horses and supplies loaded on shore, the Laketown men shoved the boat off. Watching them for a moment, she wondered if she would ever see these wonderful folks again. Again, shaking off melancholy, she mounted her horse. Gandalf followed suit, and together they rode in the direction of the Lonely Mountain, the sun shining above them.


	26. Ancestors and affirmation

After a brief stop, the pair reached Erebor in good time. The sun was still shining overhead when Sybynna slipped into the doorway leading into the underground kingdom. Reaching the grand hall, it came to no surprise that she found it empty. She knew Smaug would hold true to his word. Treading further into the long cavern, she discovered a large pile of granite rubble at the back wall. This must have been what the dragon was referring to in mentioning how he would move his hoard. Wasting no time, she quickly made her way out of the mountain, eager to be in the sun and fresh air once more. As she emerged, she discovered Gandalf had made to set up a camp for the night. When she queried about this, his reply was “there are those most eager to learn the fate of this place. I await a friend who will carry the news to them. We had agreed to meet here just at sunset.”

As anxious as she was to get moving, Sybynna could not argue not having to sit on her horse any longer than necessary. After the pair finished, she asked Gandalf to point her in the direction of some water to freshen up. After receiving direction, she grabbed a towel and some soap. Reaching the stream, she sat on her towel and assumed a meditative stance. She had not done this in a while, and immediately felt tension melt away as soon as she began. Reaching deep within herself, she sought out her ancestor, Nerevar. For reasons she could not explain, the powerful need to connect with him was prevalent as of late. As his comforting presence made itself known to her, Sybynna was able to breathe a sigh of relief. “What can I help you with, child? It would seem to me your feet have been set in the direction of righteousness and truth.” Smiling, she replied “most honored ancestor, I feel the same. My desire to connect with you is in truth, personal. For as my path ahead has been revealed, my ties home feel frayed and thin. I do not wish to lose my world, so much of myself and you we have given to preserve it.” At this Nerevar nodded and held her face in both hands. He looked into her eyes, seeing so much of himself there, and so much more than he had ever been. How thankful he was for this noble Dunmer, to be able to call her his kin. By her existence alone, everything he had gone through had been to the greater good in the end. “Sweet, noble Sybynna. Know that what you and I gave to Nirn will live on for countless ages to come. Its very existence, in fact. This new chapter in your life is uncharted, even I cannot see the end. I cannot tell you if we will return or not, and I know this is the question you have. All I can do is advise you to follow the path made clear at this time. For none can truly see what tomorrow will bring.”

At his words, she felt tears welling up, and her heart plunge into her stomach. She had hoped he could at least give her a rung to hold on to about getting home. He saw this and embraced her. “Do not despair my child! For I will ALWAYS be with you. As we are always connected, so shall we always be to Nirn. Be it in spirit or flesh. Remember, you are chosen by the gods. Because of this, many doors to different places are never closed to you. Why, you are the favored by the God of Time himself! Never forget that. For he will not.” Looking up at him, she smiled, feeling better. “Thank you, most honored ancestor. Your words bring light to my heart, and courage to my soul.” “I leave you with these words, my child. We can only work with what we have. To try to take what is not ours is folly. Hold true to yourself, Sybynna. As a wise one once said to you, your blood will show you the way.” And with those words, her meditation was over. Opening her eyes, she saw much time had passed. Quickly washing up, she made her way back to camp. Upon her arrival, there perched on the only tree in a thousand paces, was the largest bird she had ever seen. Easily the height of two men, with a wingspan twice that, the eagle looked her way. In his eyes she saw an intelligence there, and she knew beyond mere appearance, this was no ordinary eagle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a real long chapter here, but one I felt necessary...


	27. A new perspective

Gandalf smiled, his eyes twinkling, saying “do not be alarmed my dear. Allow me to introduce to you my dear friend, Gwaihir, one of the Eagles of the Misty Mountains.” Upon his introduction, Gwaihir bowed his head to the Dragonborn, “it is an honor to make your acquaintance, Gandalf has told me of your accomplishments on your world as well as what you have done here. On behalf of myself and the rest of the Eagles, you have my deepest gratitude. And to learn Smaug could be reasoned with! My ancestors would be pleased to know this.” Seeing the confused expression on Sybynna’s face, he continued, “my ancestors did great battle with the dragons. Many were killed, on both sides. Would things have turned out differently, had we all the advantage of a Dragonborn to reason with the dragons? Hm, tis best not to dwell I suppose, for the blessing has been bestowed, the future generations will reap many wise benefits!”

Ducking her head to keep the furious blush blooming from showing, Sybynna murmured “you honor me, noble Sir. I am not sure I deserve such, I only seek to preserve life, be that Smaug, you, or any other free being here in this wonderous world I have come to.” At this, Gandalf placed an arm around her shoulders, “modest to a fault! Did I not mention she does this often?” In what could only be described as a rather strange birdlike giggle, Gwaihir replied “one more time you are not wrong, my friend! My lady, we have a long-standing bet with the elves of Rivendell, as to when he will be wrong! I will say, no one has won in over a thousand years!” The three of them began to laugh in earnest, tears streaming down the cheeks of the two humanoids.

When the laughter had finally died down, Gandalf looked at his friend “what brings you to us, dear Gwaihir? Spring is upon us, is this not hatching season?” Shaking his head, the Eagle replied “I bring to you news from the Elvenking. He and his son ride to Dol Goldur as we speak. He requests you and the Dragonborn join him there.” Nodding, the wizard said “yes, we had planned to ride there first, instead of returning to the Halls of the Elvenking. Hm, we must make haste, if we are to intercept their party before they arrive there.” Looking at the two of them Gwaihir stated “I shall return shortly my friend, with another of my tribe. We shall fly you there. I will then leave word with the Men of Laketown to retrieve your horses, if you like.” Hearing the Eagles words, the eyes of the wizard misted, grateful he was to have such noble friends. “That will not be necessary, my friend. I shall instruct the horses to return to the Elvenkings Halls. They know the way home when told to go there. I thank you for the offer! Sybynna my dear! Are you ready to see Middle Earth from a bird’s eye view?” Grinning, she stated “why not? Having seen Nirn as only a Dova can, it makes perfectly mad sense to see this world in the same way!”

Less than two hours later, having packed light, they sent the horses home. Climbing on to the back of the great Eagle, Sybynna felt excitement she had not felt in a long time. To fly, once more. Odaviing was right, her envy did increase. Once they were settled and secure, the Great Eagles took to the air with a great cry, the massive wings carrying them aloft into the clouds. The sight took her breath away. Below her, the expanse of Long Lake and Mirkwood stretched out. She could see the cloud shrouded peaks of the Misty Mountains, and to the south, the Plains of Rhohan. “This world is magnificent” She said to herself. What she could barely see to the south of that, was what could only be Mordor, for the black shadow that shrouded the area was easy to make out even from this distance. Like a festering wound on a fair face, the aura of evil coming from there pulsed and writhed out. Seeing this marring this noble world, the Dragonborn was made angry. “Sickness such as this should not be permitted to grow, fester” She muttered to herself. It was at that moment, the voice of Nerevar interrupted her angry thoughts, “as noble as your intentions seem to be my dear, there are ones in place meant to cleanse that wound. Be at peace on this, the gods cannot make you be everywhere for everyone.” Shaking her head, she agreed. This was not her world, that was not her fight. She had done what she was brought here to do, initially. And while Sauron schemed to bring her further, she knew it was her choice in what to do next. Her thoughts kept going back to that damned arrogant, albeit incredibly good looking Elvenking. And the plight of his magnificent forest. In that moment, she made her mind up. And while the Dragonborn had no role to play in the War of the Ring, she could tip the scales to win the battle for Greenwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one! This fic will continue, but I really want to get away from the main story of the Hobbit and LOTR. In the next part, the BOFA will be mentioned, but I really dont want Sybynna taking part in any of that. This is her story, and we all know the Dragonborn cant be a MarySue!


End file.
